Jail Break!
by SDK
Summary: Snake gets caught by Liquid and Ocelot and taken to there base! Will Ocelot accidently kill Snake on the torture machine? Will Snake excape? read to find out!
1. Captured!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the company, or company's that make Metal Gear. I DO NOT get paid for this story, it is just pure fun and a little bit of something I thought up. If you would like to respond don't send crap about it sucks and everything, only respond if you have something worth while to hearing.  
  
Jail Break!  
BOOM BOOM BOOM! Is the first thing that Snake hears in the morning as he pops out of bed to the sound of his door being knocked on. He rolls out of bed and grabs the loaded socom that was lying on his nightstand. He slowly walks down the hallway towards his living room door with hsis back up against the wall. Then all of a sudden he hears a man yell "Come on open up Snake!" In a angry voice. Snake stops in front of the door and looks out the peep hole. He could see a few armed men with high powered guns. To Snake they looked like a new type of shotguns. Snake worried about who theses men where, pushed his living room recliner in front of the door, blocking one of the two entrances in his house. Snake then quietly walked down his hallway as he could hear the man knocking on the door more. Snake then went out his back door and slowly walked around the outside of the house. He stopped right when he could get a look at the men standing on his front porch. Snake aimed the socom at one of the guys heads and BAM! Shot the guy down to the ground. Before Snake could get his aim on the other man he quickly gave Snake a blast to the leg from his shotgun. Snake falls to the ground and drops his socom out of reach. The man walks up to Snake as he lays on the ground holding his leg. He points the shotgun at Snakes head as Snake looks up at him.  
  
"Who who are you? And why are you here?" says Snake  
  
"Im with Liquid Snake, he requested for you" says the man  
  
"I don't care what Liquid wants, and I don't care what you want!" says Snake  
  
"I think differently" says the man  
  
Then the man holds up his shotgun and hits Snake in the head with it. Snake gets knocked unconscious and is hurt bad. The man then grabs Snake by the legs and drags him out to the driveway of Snakes house. The man then reaches over onto his shoulder and talks into his radio.  
  
"This is unit 217 to base, do you copy?" says the man  
  
"Yes, I hear you loud and clear 217" says Liquid  
  
"Do you have Snake"?  
  
"Yes I do" says the man  
  
"Send in the van, we can take him back to base and do the "special plan" with him"  
  
Liquid chuckles as he turns off his radio and taps a few buttons on his computer back at base to send one of there vans to 217's location. Pretty soon a dark black van slowly pulls up to Snakes house and a man wearing a black suit walks out. He goes around the other side of the van and stands by the vans sliding doors. The man then takes off his long black jacket and throws in through the vans window. With the jacket off you can see the man has one hand, that could only be one person...Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot slides open the vans doors as 217 drags Snake over to the van. 217 puts Snake in the back of the van, and ties Snake to a bar that's on the inside of the van. 217 chuckles as he and Ocelot get into the van and start it up.  
  
"What did you do to him?" says Ocelot  
  
"Haha, did exactly what Liquid told me to do..." says 217  
  
"Good good..." says Ocelot  
  
"That should knock him out long enough to get him back to the base"  
  
"Hopefully...and if it doesn't I know what to do..." says 217  
  
"Well don't kill him...we need to interrogate him first" says Ocelot  
  
"I don't want him dying on me like that Armstech guy, or whoever he was..."  
  
Ocelot puts the van in drive, and smacks his foot on the pedal as they head for the base. Shortly the van pulls up to the heavily guarded base. Ocelot drives the van up to the sensor as it scans the license plates. "Access granted" says the machine as the large gates swing open. Ocelot drives the van down the long road and eventually gets up to the building. Ocelot pulls up to the front where 3 men are waiting. Ocelot shuts off the van and steps out with 217.  
  
"Welcome back Ocelot, 217..." says Liquid  
  
"No problem sir, he is knocked out in the back" says 217  
  
"Great, that's just fine, good work 217" says Liquid  
  
"So boss" says Ocelot  
  
"What are we going to do with Snake know since we have him here?"  
  
"Same thing we did to Baker, and that other guy that died" says Liquid  
  
"And I don't want him to die, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir" says Ocelot  
  
"Crystal" says 217  
  
"Good, now get him in there and start" says Liquid  
  
Liquid snaps his fingers as the other 2 men with him jump into the van and drag Snake out. They carry him into the base and out of view. Liquid, 217, and Ocelot walk up the walkway and into the building as they chuckle in amusement.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!   



	2. Snake Is In For A Surprise...

Chapter 2  
  
Snake wakes up in a cold dark room. He tries to look around but its too dark. The room was so cold that when he would breathe his breath would be the only warmth in the room. Then suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening, then a click noise which made the lights come on. Standing in front of the door, and staring at Snake was Liquid.  
  
"Long time no see, brother..." says Liquid  
  
"How can you be so sure?" says Snake  
  
"Your probably wondering why you're here Snake? Right?" says Liquid  
  
"Well remember when you nearly killed me in the helicopter?"   
  
"And when you nearly killed me in the jeep?"  
  
"Well im getting payback now brother!"  
  
"What are you gonna do? Zap me a few times and say you're a winner?" says Snake  
  
"Well in a way...but you can believe you wont leave alive..." says Liquid  
  
Liquid leaves the room and closes the door behind him. To keep warm, Snake raps his arms around him, and breathes on his hands. Pretty soon he hears the door open again. This time it is Ocelot. Ocelot grabs Snake by the arm and pulls him up. He ties Snake to a thing that looks like a table, and walks over to a computer.  
  
"You know the drill Snake..." Says Ocelot  
  
"Yeah...this time I hope it actually hurts" says Snake  
  
"You might laugh now..." says Ocelot  
  
"But you won't when we kill you...."  
  
"That would be the da-" says Snake  
  
Before Snake could finish his sentence Ocelot flicked a switch and a strong electrical current was shot through Snakes body. It was real quick, but it shocked, and hurt Snake. Ocelot then flicked another switch and zapped Snake again, but this time the shock was even stronger.  
  
"Give up Snake? Are you going to quit on me now?" says Ocelot  
  
"Goto hell Ocelot..." says Snake  
  
"Ah...I can see your trying to act tuff now..." says Ocelot  
  
"Lets see how tuff you really are..."  
  
Ocelot flicks another switch which makes a even stronger zap go through Snakes body. It was so strong that it actually made Snake scream. At the sound of the scream Liquid ran into the room and knocked Ocelot down, and shut off the machine.  
  
"What the hell are your doing Ocelot?!" says Liquid  
  
"Sir I was just..." says Ocelot  
  
"You where just going to kill him!" says Liquid  
  
"He can't die now! We need him!"  
  
"If you kill him our plans will be ruined!"  
  
"Sorry sir..." says Ocelot  
  
"Sorry nothing! Leave this room right now!" says Liquid  
  
Ocelot flicks a few more buttons on the computer to shut it off. Then Ocelot walks out of the room and closes the door. Liquid then walks over to Snake and gets into his face. Liquid then punches Snake in the face and chuckles.  
  
"You can't do a thing brother...' says Liquid  
  
"I can do anything I want, and you can't stop me"  
  
"Hell, you couldn't do it before, you needed Otacons help"  
  
"I didn't ask for his help" says Snake  
  
"He just skimmed his way into our problem..."  
  
"Now its just between me and you..."  
  
"You bet it is brother..." says Liquid  
  
Liquid then walks over to the other side of the room and picks up the phone.  
  
"Yes, you can now send in the guard Ocelot" says Liquid  
  
"Yes, right away sir" says Ocelot  
  
Liquid hags up the phone and chuckles at Snake as a big muscular guard walks into the room. The guard unties Snake and drags him to a cell down the hall. The guard tosses Snake into the cell, and sits down on the bench across from his cell. Snake walks over to the little bed in his cell and sits down. Pretty soon, Snake looks over and notices that the guard is asleep. Snake thinks it is now a good time to use the codec...  
  
"This is Snake to Campbell, Campbell do you copy?" says Snake  
  
"Snake? Where are you?" says Campbell  
  
"Im in a cell, some guys took me from my house and brought me to this base. Liquid and Ocelot tortured me and now I am locked in this high security cell..." says Snake  
  
"Damn..." says Campbell  
  
"There is a guard there right?"  
  
"What do you think?" says Snake  
  
"Of course, and he is big..."  
  
"I couldn't take him out with my hands..."  
  
"Hang on Snake, we are going to find a way to get you out..." says Campbell  
  
"Better hurry, I am hungry, and cold..." says Snake  
  
Snake turns off his codec and lays down on his bed. He looks over at the guard and still sees that he is asleep. Snake grabs the thin cheap sheet that's laying on his bed and pulls it over his head. Pretty soon Snake falls asleep.  
  
Snake wakes up the next morning in his cell to find out that the door to his cell is open, and the guard is no where in sight. Snake jumps up and looks around to see where he is. Snake couldn't find him, but there was blood all over the walls and all over the floor. Snake didn't know what was going on, so he used his codec again...  
  
"Campbell! Are you there?!" says Snake  
  
"Yes Snake? Whats wrong?" says Campbell  
  
"The guard is gone, and blood is everywhere" says Snake  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know Snake...we didn't tell anyone to go there..." says Campbell  
  
"The best thing to do is get out now"  
  
"Call me back when you can"  
  
Snake flicks off his codec and stands up again. He walks out of his cell and looks down the hall. He could hear foot steps but he couldn't see anybody.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" says Snake  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Snake then sees Gray Fox appear out of nowhere...  
  
"GRAY FOX!?" yells Snake  
  
"I thought you where dead?!"  
  
Then the Ninja known as Gray Fox disappears again. Snake runs down the hall and calls out his name again but nobody answers. Snake runs down the hallway and out one of the main doors. Snake starts to run down a long corridor that leads to a exit when out of no where Ocelot shows up.  
  
"Going somewhere Snake?"says Ocelot  
  
"Yeah, out of this hell hole..." says Snake  
  
"Ta-ta-ta, not without going through me..." says Ocelot  
  
Ocelot then reaches into his holster and pulls out his Revolver. He points it as Snake and takes a shot, but Snake ducks out of the way. Ocelot takes another shot and misses again, but the bullet bounces off the wall and hits Ocelot in the stomach. Ocelot falls to the ground in pain and Snake runs past him. Snake makes his way out of the main exit as a helicopter flys down.  
  
"Hop in Snake!" says a man  
  
"Who are you?" says Snake  
  
"No time for questions..." says the man  
  
"Just hop in"  
  
Snake jumps into the helicopter as it lifts off into the air. Snake sits down in his seat and puts his seat belt on. Snake looks over at the man who is flying the helicopter and looks puzzled...  
  
"So who are you?" says Snake  
  
"Do you really want to know?" says the man  
  
"You just saved my butt, so yeah, who are you?" says Snake  
  
Then the man reaches up and pulls his helmet off. He looks over at Snake and grins.  
  
"How are you...brother?" says the man  
  
"LIQUID!" yells Snake  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!   



	3. Helicopter? Or Not...

Chapter 3  
  
"Thought you could get away Snake didn't you?" says Liquid  
  
"Well, I did..." says Snake  
  
"But this isn't the end...you will die..."  
  
"And how's that Snake?" says Liquid  
  
"Like this!" yells Snake  
  
Snake reaches over and grabs the helicopters controlls. Snake then flicks a lot of switches to try to take it down.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" yells Liquid  
  
Snake then flicks a switch and makes the helicopter turn towards the base. Before the helicopter hit the building Snake opened the door and jumped out. Liquid's belt buckle was stuck, and he rammed into the building with the helicopter. The helicopter rams right into the front of the building and blows up. Snake could hear someone scream...It sounded like Ocelot. Snake then walks up to the crashed base and looks around for Liquid. He can't see Liquid, but he can see Ocelot smashed under the helicopter dead. Snake bends over and gets on his codec.  
  
"Campbell, are you there?" says Snake  
  
"Yeah Snake, I'm here, is everything ok?" says Campbell  
  
"I see that there is a downed helicopter on my map"  
  
"Yeah...that's Liquid..." says Snake  
  
"Liquid? I thought he was at the base? Says Campbell  
  
"He was" says Snake  
  
"But he caught me when I escaped"  
  
"I crashed his helicopter, it also smashed into Ocelot"  
  
"He is dead, but I can't find Liquid anywhere..."  
  
"Geez...I wonder where he is?" says Campbell   
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here..." says Snake  
  
Snake then turns off his codec and looks into the air. He can see and smell the smoke from the downed helicopter. Snake then wonders to himself where Liquid could be...Snake doesn't know, but he does know that he will come back for him. But his doesn't know when. Snake then walks away from the building...Before he goes out of view you can see him light up a smoke.  
  
THE END! Sequel coming soon!  



End file.
